Max Ride rides
by curlyqandlissatoo
Summary: THis is a story where Max and the flock go and camp in the desert. They meet some new friends and play games like truth or dare and ride dirtbikes. THere may be some FAX and IggyOC. Rated teen for saftey. Written by lissa. !Spoliers for book 4!
1. Meeting the group

I was getting very bored just flying up in the sky on this Friday afternoon. We were going over a desert somewhere in California. All I saw was sand and rocks. We had left from Oregon a few hours ago and I was getting tired. It was one hundred degrees out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It wasn't supposed to be this hot; it was only October.

I looked at the flock and they were starting to sink down. I looked down to the ground and spotted a house in the middle of nowhere.

"Fang," I yelled. He looked over and I pointed down to the house. He saw it and I started to fly to it. I looked back up and the flock's faces were bright with the idea of a rest. I landed in back of the house and looked around.

The house was a one story that looked like it was built ten years ago. It was the coolest thing I had ever seen. There was a metal spiral latter that went to the roof and a metal pole that looked like it could be used as a sling shot. In the front of the house were a small empty pool and a huge tree that shaded part of the house. There was also a telephone booth that had all the glass knocked out of it. In the yard was a bunch of army stuff that was vandalized.

In side the house there was and old refrigerator, stove and a piano that looked like it hadn't been used in fifty years. The odd thing was that I could see empty beer bottles and soda cans everywhere.

"This place is so cool and old; I wonder when it was built or when someone had last been in here. I saw tire tracks outside and they looked like they were fairly ne-," Nudge tried to say put Gazzy had put his hand on her mouth before she was finished.

"Thank you," I said.

"Hey Fang what does it look like? I can smell gas and beer," Iggy said. Fang explained it to Iggy and I looked at our surroundings. There were a bunch of sand dunes with tire tracks on them at the top. No regular car could climb a sand dune like the way the tracks were going.

"Fang did you see any cars on the way here?" I asked.

"Yes, a few trailers," he said.

"Hey Max, I think I know what made the tracks. There were some weird cars and motorcycles on one of the sand dunes a while back," Angel said.

But before I could answer Iggy said, "You mean dirt bikes, quads, and dune buggies."

"How do you know?" I asked a little skeptical at the thought of him knowing that.

"I can hear a couple of them coming our way. They are about fifty feet away and Fang told me about them when we where on you tube once," Iggy said with a smile towards Fang.

"Ok, so what are we going to do?" Fang asked me.

"We could see if they could let us go with them back to their camp. The nights out here can get really cold if we're not careful," I said.

Just as I said that two buggies, four quads, four dirt bikes and one truck rolled up to the house.

When all the people got off the quads and dirt bikes we could see their faces. They were all kids that had ridden the quads.

On the quads and dirt bikes there were three girls and five boys. They seemed to be in the age range of twelve to fourteen. Then there were six adults that walked over to the house.

"Hey," one of the boys said. He and the rest of the kids walked over to us. The boy was about five foot six and had black hair.

"Hi, I'm Nudge. What's your name? This is Gasman, Angel, Iggy, Fang, and Max," she said.

"Hi, I'm Nick. This is Austin, Nick B., Jason, Melissa, Melissa, Katie, and Jeremy. We are camped over the dune what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well we were hiking and we came across this so we decided to stay here for awhile. But we kind of got lost so do you think we can stay with you?" Angel asked one of the adults that had come over.

He looked blank for a moment and then said, "Sure you can all stay with us!"

I looked at Angel and thought _Angel you aren't supposed to do that._ She just looked at me and giggled.

"So what are you guys doing out here?" I asked.

"We come out here every October and ride our dirt bikes and quads," a boy named Jason said. We walked over to the house and sat on a bench that was shaded by the tree.

"So how old are you?" Jeremy said.

I said, "Iggy, Fang, and me are fourteen. Nudge is eleven, Gasman is eight, and Angel is six. How old are you guys?"

"Melissa and Melissa are fourteen, and everybody else is thirteen, except Jason who is twelve," Nick B. said.

"Kids were done it's time to go!" one of the adults shouted. The flock and I walked over to the dune buggies. They had Iggy, Angel, Gasman, and Nudge go in the truck and Fang and I go in on of the buggies.

I climbed in and looked at my seat belt. It had straps everywhere and buckles that were made of metal. I looked at Fang and he was ready to go.

"Fang do you think you can help me?" I asked feeling really stupid. He looked at me with a smirk on his face and leaned over me so he could put it on right.

"It really isn't that hard," he said. I started to blush when he said that and his smirk went into a full on grin.

"That's what you think," I said under my breath.

"You two ready to go," a man said as he and his wife climbed in and buckled their seat belts in less than twenty seconds. Fang just smiled and said, "We're ready now."

We took off last trailing behind the quads with the music blaring Crank That. Then we turned sharply and headed into a new trail that twisted and turned. After about fifteen minutes we came across the camp.


	2. camp

Iggys POV

We rode off before the rest because we were going to go really slow. It was Angel, Gasman, Nudge, and me in the back and two adults with two kids on their laps in the front. I figured out the guy in the front was named Dennis and his wife was named Dawn and their kids were named Nathan and David.

Nudge told me that I was actually shorter than Dennis which was really unusual. He was really cool; he didn't even get mad when Gasman let out when of his gas attacks. He just laughed and did a better one. Then Dennis started to go really fast and I hit my head on the roof. After that he made the truck do circles!

He told me after he was done that when they come here they go trick or treating around all the campers. They had quad and truck races almost everyday and a huge bonfire! They also had a fireworks show on the last night they were all there!

Nudge was talking Dawn's ear off telling her all about her favorite TV show. Angel was playing with David and Nathan by popping up from the seat and scaring them. Gasman was in the front doing something. I guess they hadn't noticed that I was blind so I would give them a clue.

"Hey Gazzy, what does it look like outside?" I asked. I heard Dennis gasp and say laughing, "I didn't even notice that you were blind. Well sorry I didn't mean for that to come out so harsh."

I heard Nudge say, "Don't worry, he is so good at it that we forget that he his blind." I laughed at that. People never noticed that I was blind.

Fang POV

When we got into the camp the music was still blaring and people were waving to us as we came up. The camp was in the middle of two sand dunes that made a sort of bowl. On one side of the bowl were eight campers and on the other side there were about ten campers. The kids from each camp looked like they wanted nothing to do with the other side. We were heading to the side with eight campers. The rest of the flock was just arriving at the time that we got out. I was so happy to get out. It was so much fun but I hated being strapped down.

I looked at Max and she was having trouble with the seatbelt again. I walked over to her side and saw her straining against it. When she was trying really hard I pulled the strap that would release her. She flew up and hit her head on the roof of the buggy. I backed away quickly while watching her swear at me under her breath. "Stupid avian smart ass."

"Max; want to get the rest of the flock?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"What ever," she said, still angry at me. We walked over to the truck and saw that they were happy and joking around.

"Hey Iggy catch," I heard someone say. I looked over and saw Jeremy throw a weird football at Iggy. He heard that and moved in his direction. He looked in the sky and I could see him waiting for it. When it got to him he caught it perfectly. I ran over to him and Nudge said, "How did you catch that?"

He looked at her and said, "It makes noise when you throw it." He looked happy to be able to play. Austin, Melissa, and Nick came up to us and Nick asked, "What do you mean how did he catch it? He can see it coming duh."

Iggy looked amused at this. He moved his body and moved his head to where Nick was and said, "Look at my eyes." Nick did and just looked confused. Melissa looked at Iggy. She starred into his eyes, turned to Nick, hit the back of his head, and said, "He's blind you idiot."

Nick looked back at Iggy and his eyes widened. I leaned over to Iggy and said, "She just hit him in the head and said that. She is about five foot five, has dirty blond hair, green eyes, very cute, and has a surprisingly hard hit."

"Sexist pig," I heard Max mumble over my shoulder.

He smiled and said, "Go long." Nick, Austin, and Melissa took off running and I said, "One o'clock, fifty feet." He threw the ball up and when it got to them Nick and Austin fought over it in the air which made it tip backwards to an awaiting Melissa. "Melissa caught it," I said to Iggy. He smiled once again and said, "Nice catch Melissa." She just blushed and said, "Thanks Iggy."

Iggy's POV

I heard Melissa walk over to me and then put the football in my hands. "Nice throw kid. Are you guy's hungry? We have some food over at my trailer," A woman said. I heard the flock run over to the person's trailer. I could hear someone beside me so I said, "Melissa?"

"You hate that don't you?" she said. She grabbed my hand and started to pull me in the right direction.

"No, I like to be left somewhere new when I have no clue what the place is like. So there are two Melissa's and two Nick's. That is going to be confusing. Do you guys have a nickname?" I asked.

"Well my mom calls me Either Mel, Lissa, Lou, or Lissa Lou. Take your pick," she said.

"I like the name Mel," I said. She pulled me to a camper and I could hear a lot of people in it. I could also smell the food!

Max POV

I saw Iggy come in and sit down with the girl named Melissa. At the time I was talking to a guy named Nick while eating my second burrito. He was saying how girls were really bad at sports and how guys were the superior gender. That was making me really mad. So when the woman named Julie wasn't there I hit his head. He just gave me a mischievous grin and said, "I like them feisty."

"You haven't seen feisty yet," I said.

It was about seven o'clock and Angel and Gazzy looked tired out. I went to the Julie. "Do you want another one?" she said with a smile on her face.

"No, I was wondering where we were going to sleep?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"We have plenty of room here; just come in when you get tired and I will make the beds," she said.

"The two little ones over there need to go to sleep soon. They had a long day of…um...hiking," I said.

"Go and have some fun, I will get them in bed," she said.

I left and went to go find everybody. They had gone over to the sand dune and climbed to the top. It didn't look to far up. I started to climb and I realized why it had taken them so long to get to the top. When you took one step up you would slide two steps back down.

When I was about ten feet to the top Austin and Nick ran off the top of the dune and tried to tackle me. But I was too quick for them. I easily dodged them and they tumbled to the bottom. After a few minutes I finally made it to the top.

**Hey if you are confused just review and I will tell you on the next chapter. Please review but NO!! Flames!! Constructive Criticism is wanted. **


	3. on the dune

There were a lot of kids up there. There was Austin, Nick, Jason, Nudge, Iggy, Mel, Nick B., Melissa, Katie, Jeremy, and Fang (A/N: in order from where they sit). I went and sat in between Fang and Austin.

"So are you guy's brothers and sisters?" Nick asked.

"Only Gazzy and Angel are; the rest of us are just close friends," I said. At that Nick looked annoyed. I didn't know why he looked that way and I didn't want to.

"Who out of you guys are brothers and sisters?" Fang asked.

"Well Austin and Nick are fraternal twins. Mel and Katie are eleven months apart and the rest of us are friends," Melissa said. No wonder Nick and Austin have been fighting the whole time.

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Nick B.

"I have an idea! Let's play a game," Nudge said excitedly.

"How about truth or dare?" Nick B. said. I didn't like the sound of that. They were most likely going to make me kiss someone.

"No chickens and you have to tell the truth. We will be going in a circle so it won't be a revenge war," Jason said while looking at Nick and Austin.

Jeremy said, "I'll go first. Ok, Max truth or dare?" He doesn't even know me; he couldn't think of anything too bad. Right?

"Dare," I said.

"Good, I dare you to kiss the guy you think is the hottest here," Jeremy said.

"What! Why would I do that?" I screamed.

"Because I said so; that's why," Jeremy said.

I just starred at him in disbelief. I would have to kiss Fang in front of everybody! They would al laugh at me; including Fang.

I leaned over and quickly pecked Fang on the cheek. He didn't look surprise at all! He just pounded fist with Jeremy. They were in it together!

"My turn. Ok Mel, truth or dare?" Jason said.

"Dare," she said. I could tell she wasn't nervous about this at all.

"Good. I dare you to sit on Iggy's lap for the rest of the game," he said. Mel looked like she was going to kill Jason for that. Iggy probably realized that she was really nervous because he picked her up and set her on his lap. She lies back against him and shot death glares at Jason. Iggy just put his chin on the top of her head and smiled.

"My turn, my turn, my turn! Ok I dare Nick to go up to any girl and kiss her in front of us," Nudge said.

"Ha; like that is a bad dare," he said. I could bet my wings that that was what he wanted all along.

He got up walked around the circle twice, stopped at me, and kissed me on the lips. I was so angry that I pushed him down the hill. He tumbled down the hill until he came to a stop at the bottom.

Everybody else was laughing except Fang and me. Fang was looking at him in total rage and I was just sitting there fuming. Nobody noticed Fang except me because Nick was getting up.

Nick finally looked up and shouted, "I told you I liked them feisty." He then started his ascent of the hill.

When Nick reached the top it was Iggy's turn. He moved his head around the circle and stopped at Melissa. He said, "Melissa truth or dare?"

She looked really scared and she said, "I guess I pick truth."

Iggy thought for a moment and then said, "Ok describe the guy who you like."

She looked horrified. She sat there and said, "Um he is thirteen, goes dirt biking, and likes basketball."

"Well that narrows it down to about every boy here, except Fang and Iggy," Austin said.

"Well he is really short," she said and then she looked at Nick B.

All the others looked at Nick B. I was correct she did like him. But all the other guys looked mad. I guess all the boys liked her a lot. Nick B. just sat and smiled.

"Don't worry Melissa; at least you didn't have to kiss him," I said with an angry look to Jeremy and Fang.

"I guess," she said with a smile.

"Don't worry it's my turn," Mel said. Mel looked at me and her eyes lit up.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, don't worry. Ok Fang, truth or dare?" she said with a devious smile on her face.

"Dare," he said simply.

"Ok Fang, I dare you to go up to Max and kiss her on the lips," she said.

He looked very annoyed at this and said angry, "Fine." He looked at me with those deep brown eyes. Fang gently tilted my chin up and kissed me on the lips. He did that for about five seconds then stopped and said, "Happy now?" I looked around the circle a little dazed and saw everybody laughing. Well everybody except Austin; who looked mad at Mel.

Nick B. then said, "Yes my turn. Nudge truth or dare?"

"Ooo I chose dare," Nudge said.

"Fine I dare you to choose one guy. Then you both have to stand on the edge of the sand dune and try to knock the other down to the bottom," he said.

"That is going to be so much fun. But who will I pick? How about Jason? No, wait I know! I choose Nick," she said. This was going to be funny. Nudge may be small but I know she is stronger than any human here.

"Wow, I have to push a little girl down the hill. That is going to be so hard," he said with sarcasm present in his voice.

They got in there places and Nick B. said, "GO!" At that Nudge quickly knocked his feet out and pushed him down the hill. He tumbled to the bottom got up and said, "I want a rematch!"

"Sorry only one dare!" Nudge said when Nick finally got to the top.

"Max truth or dare?" she said.

"Dare. They already made me do the thing I hated, so what's the use of truth?" I said.

She looked at me and said, "Go and slap someone who you are really mad at."

When she said that, I turned to Nick and slapped him on the cheek. I then walked over to Jeremy and did the same thing.

"Truth or dare…um...Austin?" Katie asked.

"You know I am going to pick dare, so why even ask?" he said.

"Fine, I dare you to kiss Melissa, Mel, and Max; on the lips!" she said. All three of the girls including me looked at her in surprise.

"Katie!!!!" Mel screamed. Katie just looked at Mel and laughed.

"I told you I would get you back," Katie said. The two girls and I stepped in the middle of the circle. Iggy looked like he didn't want Mel to go or get kissed. Mel was first and Austin looked happy as a clam.

"Don't get used to it," Mel said before she quickly pecked him on the lips.

"That's not what I had in mind. I meant at least three seconds each!" Katie said. Mel looked like she was going to die. She did it and then spat on the ground while wiping her mouth on her sleeve. She then walked over to Iggy, touched his shoulder lightly so he knew she was there. Even though she didn't know that he could hear her coming. Then Iggy reached up to her arm and pulled her on his lap in a quick graceful movement. She looked way happier then before.

Then it was my turn. He grabbed my face and pulled me towards him. I broke apart and punched him in the gut. I walked over and sat down next to Fang. He looked unhappy but content at the same time.

Melissa did it what she was supposed to do after he recovered and then sat next to Nick B.

"Kids time to come down!" we heard Julie yell. We all looked at each other and Nick B. whispered, "We don't say anything to the adults." Nobody disagreed and we headed back down to camp.


	4. Night ride

**This is mostly in Fangs POV.**

**Fangs POV**

So we descended down the hill and went to the campfire. Everybody looked like they were going to burst with laughter except a few. There was me, but I never showed any emotion. There was Melissa and Mel, who were sitting in chairs sulking. Then there was Max. She was sitting in the chair in front of me gazing into the fire with an annoyed expression on her face. 

I felt bad for her. She kissed Austin and Nick. I bet she really hates them right now. I don't really like Nick too. He was always trying to get Max's attention. He kind of reminds me of Ari. He would just walk up to her and put his arm around her waist because she is too tall. Which I think is hilarious even though I don't show it. Or maybe cause he wants to. 

Well I guess truth or dare wasn't that bad. I found out that Max thought I was hot. Another plus was that she had to kiss me; even though it was only on the cheek. But it was still funny. Then she turned crimson when I kissed her. I was trying so hard to not show emotion; I was about to burst with laughter.

"Hey who wants to go on a night ride?" a guy named Forrest asked. I had trouble being strapped down in the buggy. It felt like I was in the school again. If the flock could do it then I could. 

"Hey I do!" I said. I ran over to him with the rest of the kids. 

"Ok, so Fang, Iggy and Max will go in the buggy. The rest of you guys grab a quad and tell your parents," Forrest said. We walked over to the blue buggy and I climbed in behind the driver side and Iggy got in behind Julie. How he managed to put his seat belt on faster than Max I will never know. Max got in the middle and actually succeeded in putting her seatbelt on correctly! 

"Good job," I said to Max.

"What for?" she said.

"For putting your seatbelt on right," I said. She just reached over and punched my arm. 

"Hey don't beat the kid up, he isn't that tough," Forrest said with a smile. "Don't worry my daughter Mel is real tough too," he said. 

"Hey are you guys going to get cold back there?" Julie asked; she was apparently married to Forrest. She didn't let us answer and she gave us a big blanket to share. 

"O yeah Nudge went to bed she was very tired," Max said. That was good we had a long day. 

We then saw the kids come up. They were on huge quads. They were all different colors, like red, blue, yellow, black, and white. All the kids we had met were on them. They were bundled up in huge coats and we couldn't see their faces behind the helmets. 

Forrest finally put the music on to the song Low; so that meant we were about to leave. It was a great relief; we had been in there for fifteen minutes. We went slowly through camp until the last trailer, then Forrest hit the gas and we went up the side of the sand dune we had just been climbing on. We were going completely sideways. We came off the sand dune and we went in a sort of bowl of sand. We went straight up a ninety degree hill and started to go past the bowl. I heard Julie and Forrest start to sing Party Like a Rockstar. 

We would drive over bumps and turn sharp. There was a small four five hill that was straight up. He didn't look like he had any intentions of stopping so that meant we were going over it. 

He reached down to the stick shifter and I could hear him putting it into a higher gear. We hit the hill and flew up at least three feet in the air! It was nothing compared to flying but it was still really fun. We came down landing softer than I thought. I heard a squeal from Max and "Shiieeoot that was fun!" from Forrest. We all knew what he tried to cover up and all three of us in the back started to laugh. Forrest also started to slow down until he was about twenty feet away, he then cut the engine.

"So was that jump too much for you guys?" Forrest yelled over the roar of the engine and the blaring music. 

"No!" Max said. I looked back and understood why he slowed down. I saw all the kids jumping the same thing that we had just done. Most of them got about a foot in the air. When they all did the jump they came over to us. 

Forrest gave them all the thumbs up sign. All the kids gave him the sign back and we started the engine up again. We went for a while until we came upon what looked like a trail. Forrest looked like he was going to just keep going but he suddenly turned sharply and the whole buggy turned on to the trail. "Thank goodness for power steering!" Forrest yelled. He put in a higher gear and slammed his foot down to the floor. We were going about fifty miles an hour. We would do small curves and then out of nowhere turn sharply. Forrest finally slowed down and stopped on the side. He cut the engine and turned off the music. "So who had fun?" he asked.

"I did," both Iggy and Max said.

"I have to admit, that was fun," I said.

We then saw a few quads come up from the dust and come to the side of the buggy. 

Once everybody was there we took off again. I didn't notice but we were right by that bowl. We went in the bowl and went in to camp. We all got out and went to our separate trailers. Well except Iggy, Max, Mel, Katie, and me. 

I walked up the metal steps into a dark trailer. Julie turned on the lights for us and the trailer was totally transformed!

Before I came in it had a long couch, two rocking chairs, and a table. Now I saw a bunk bed and another bed plus three four sleeping bags on the ground! I saw Nudge, Gassy, and Angel on the bottom bunk with theirs heads facing toward us so they wouldn't fall off. I looked up and saw three more bodies on the top bunk. 

"How many people are you letting stay here?" Max asked.

"Well you guys and my family. Ok Mel you will sleep on your normal bed. Max and Katie you will sleep where the table and chairs used to be. Max walked over to the biggest sleeping bags and crawled in. 

"Fang and Iggy you will sleep in the sleeping bags on the floor by the bunk bed," she said. I walked over to my sleeping bag and got in. 

**Hey I hoped you liked this chapter. I do this all the time and I thought it would be fun to show you what it was like to be in a buggy at night. Please review!!**


	5. Riding

**Max POV**

I heard something come close to me and then, "Cock-a-doodle-do!"

I jumped up and looked around franticly. I saw Fang and Iggy also look around confused. I turned my head to see what was behind me and there was Mel's little sister Holly. "Cock-a-doodle-do!" Holly yelled.

"Sorry she does that all the time," Katie said.

"What time is it?" Fang asked.

"It's almost eight. I don't think you will be able to where that today Max. It is going to be too hot to where a long sleeve and jeans. Come with me I will get you some clothes," Mel said. With that I fell back on my pillow.

"Come on Max you can fit in to some of my clothes," Mel said. I got up and followed her up the four steps to the little room with a big bathroom and a queen size bed. She had me go by the bed and she opened a little door that showed her closet.

Mel picked up a black shirt that had a pink fox symbol on it and a pair of pants that were black fox camouflage. Then she got me a white tank top and a pair of shorts.

"Ok, so put on the tank top and the shorts and then the other stuff. I will be outside the door when you're done," Mel said while handing me the clothes. She walked out and closed the sliding door.

I put on the clothes and they were kind of weird. But it was much better than what I was wearing before. I looked in the full length mirror and it looked pretty good on me. I heard a knock on the door and I opened it for Mel.

"Those look really good on you!" she pulled me out of the room and down the stairs. I saw Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy go up while carrying a pair of clothes like I had on.

"Those clothes fit you really well, that's good. Angel and Nudge already have their clothes on; they had to borrow them from Katie and my other daughter Emily. The boys are getting their outfits on now. We actually had to use Forrest's clothes for Iggy and Fang because they were so tall," Julie said laughing.

The guys then walked out. "Hey that looks good on you guys," Forrest said.

It was funny watching them come out. Fang had on a blue and white outfit and Iggy had an orange and red one on.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" Julie asked.

"Actually do you think I can cook for you?" Iggy asked.

"Well if you want to. All the food can be found in either the refrigerator, the cupboard to your left or in some of the cupboards over there," Julie said while pointing to the cupboards above the couch.

"Um…mom…he will not know anyways. He is blind," Mel said.

"Oh well I'm sorry Iggy. Here Mel will stay and help you," Julie said. Iggy then started to ask Mel for diverse ingredients and pans. It took him about an hour because he had no clue about where stuff was. But eventually he got us our scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns.

"That was great! You should come with us all the time. I think you did better than my mom. Sorry mom but it was pretty good," one of Mel's sisters named Emily said. She defiantly had the same disease as Nudge. The talking one not the wings.

"So who wants to learn how to ride a quad?" Forrest asked.

"Can we Max please?" Angel asked.

"Fine it is a great idea, Angel gets to go first though," I said unintentionally. Angel just turned to Forrest and said, "I'm ready!"

"Iggy is going to stay and clean up so it will just be five of us. Also Angel did it didn't she," Fang whispered to me. I just nodded angrily.

Forrest led us outside and showed us what the quad Angel was going to ride. He made us memorize what breaks went where and where the gas was. Then he showed us how the turn it on. Then he told her the rules and ways to ride. He brought us five pairs of helmets and boots that were borrowed from at least four different families so we would fit right. He put the helmet and boots on her and let her ride. After about an hour of explaining to all of us he let Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy ride.

They went slowly until they got a foot out of camp and then they gassed it. They rode really fast in the little area with a lot of bushes.

"Ok now for the challenge. You get to ride the big quads," Forrest said.

He taught us how to ride with a clutch. What he didn't know was that van we had driven was a shift stick so we already knew.

We got on the quads and fired them up. I was on a blue 350 that was an electric start and clutch; Fang was on a red 450 that was also a clutch but he had to kick start his.

We rode slowly through camp until we got to the edge then Fang did something called popping the clutch and he did a wheelie in the air. I guess he was starting to like this because he was like twenty feet in front of me. We went through the easy stuff for a while with the others and then Fang went up the side of the dune and turned at the top and came back down.

It looked pretty fun; just going up and then coming down. I angled the bike up the slope and when I was almost at the top I turned my really fast. I then was headed down hill.

Fang was watching from a while a way. I rode up next to him and turned off my engine. It was almost as fun as flying. Almost; I didn't feel as free but it was still fun.

"So how do you like it?" I asked.

"It's cool," he said. But I could tell he was having a blast. He had to kick a few times to get the engine running, but he finally got it. I just pulled in the clutch and pressed the little button, and it started up with ease. He looked at me annoyed.

Then I went first this time. I rode over a few tiny hills and then went up a bigger one to the top. At the top it was flat for like thirty feet. Then it dipped into the bowl we saw before. I rode to the bowl and then went inside. In the bowl I went to the smaller side and rode up it to the top. I rode turned around and parked it on the edge.

Inside the bowl I saw three other quads. There was a white one that made a different sound then ours. There was also a red one like Fangs and a yellow quad. They were going straight up the hills and then jumping like a foot in the air. I took off my helmet to get a better look at them. After they jumped a few times they came over to us.

They yellow and white quad went on both side of me and the red one went by Fang. When they took of their helmets I saw that it was Austin on the yellow, Nick on the white, and Jason on the red.

"Hey there sexy," Nick said right off the back. No 'hey there, how are you or anything'. I looked at him and punched him on the arm. Fang looked annoyed at him but he change to a small smile when I punched Nick.

"Have you guys ridden before? You look pretty good," Jason said.

"No but we have done some driving before," I said.

"Cool, hey I think it is lunch," Austin said.

"Ok we will meet you there in a minute," Fang said. They put their helmets back on and rode off.

"That Nick is so annoying," I said.

"Yeah he is," he said. He then lay down on his bike with his legs hanging over the handle bars. He then disappeared into the black seat.

"Fang, why are you doing that?" I said. He didn't answer, he just laid there and I had no clue where he was or what he was doing.

"Fang," I said in a singsong kind of way. He still didn't answer. So I reached down, grabbed a handful of sand, and threw it at where I thought he was.

"Hey," he said like he was really annoyed. He then reappeared and brushed all the sand off his new shirt.

"Why don't you like it when I disappear?" he asked. He was trying to get something from me and I didn't know what.

"Well, I don't know where you are and I need to know where my flock is at all times," I said. I was so not good at this. He smiled a bit at that sat up straight and disappeared.

"Hey there is a lot more sand if you want it," I said. He reappeared closer then before; his face was three inches away from mine. He just looked in my eyes.

"Max I have said it before and I will say it again I never want to break up again," he said. He then gently grabbed my face and kissed me. This time though I didn't run away. There was no use. He was the one to pull away and say, "What changed your mind?"

"It's just who cares if our ending will be sad. We are all safe and together, so lets just have it at that," I said.

He actually smiled and said, "I like the sound of that."

**Hey it's me; how did you like it? Well review and tell because I don't know.**


	6. Sorry! not real chapter

Hey guys; I know I haven't posted in forever but I have run out of ideas and I don't know where to take it

Hey guys; I know I haven't posted in forever but I have run out of ideas and I don't know where to take it. I have a small idea about where to go but I am not sure.

I need you to tell me what to do. SO review and tell me one of the next few choices.

1. Have the kids that are camping be mutated.

2. Have a white coat come and try to capture them

3. Have them leave the camp and go somewhere else

4. Have you come up with an idea and I write around that by reviewing and telling me

I am soooooo so so super sorry and I know you will hate me for this.


	7. Halloween :

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

We rode back to the camp and ate a lunch of five hot dogs each and two bags of chips. Nick and Austin tried to eat as much as us. As a result they both got sick and threw up behind the camper.

It was weird we haven't had an attack the whole time. There wasn't a flyboy or eraser around. That worried me a lot; we were do in for one any day now. "_Angel."_

"_Yes what's wrong Fang?"_

"_Have you checked the minds of people lately?"_

"_Yeah; there are no bad guys that I know of yet. But I will keep checking for you."_

"_Thanks Angel."_

With that done I decided to relax a little. I could still feel the adrenalin from when I kissed Max pumping in my veins. She finally came to terms with what she was really feeling.

The day was going ok so I started looking around to see what we had got ourselves into. There was now instead of like ten campers, there was thirty! Then I looked at the road and saw two more trailers coming in.

I just shrugged it off and went to go find Max. She was in the trailer listening to music with Mel and Melissa. Mel and Melissa were dancing to a song and Max was there watching so she wouldn't make a fool of herself.

When I walked in Max looked at me and smiled. I sat on the couch and watched as the Melissa's danced to another song. I then scooted next to her when the others weren't looking, even though there was plenty of room on the couch. The others didn't seem to notice and just kept dancing. The trailers were finally in and parked on the other side of camp. They looked different then the ones I had seen before.

"Hey Mel, who's coming in?" Max asked.

"Um…I think that is from the other club. I don't really recognize it," Mel said.

I looked outside and Iggy looked like he was trying to find someone. Mel looked where I was looking and yelled out the window, "HEY IG!! We are over here!"

Iggy twisted to our direction and started walking over. Mel went out the door to him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over. He looked pretty happy by the look of it.

"Hey guys do you have a costume for tonight?" Melissa asked when Iggy and Mel came in.

"No what's tonight?" I asked.

"Tonight we trick or treat and then go on a poker run!" Melissa said.

"Hey we need to find you some costumes and I have an idea," Mel said with a twinkle in her eye.

**Max POV**

"Oh My Gosh, this is going to be sooooo funny!" I said. I looked around and Mel, Melissa, Katie, and I are wearing football jerseys. Then Austin, Nick, Nick B, Iggy, and Fang are wearing cheer leader outfits. Fang didn't look to happy and when he told Iggy what he was wearing he looked like he was going to die. Mel walked over to him and said giggling, "Don't worry it suits you well. But trust me you look better than I do."

Iggy laughed and did said, "That could not be more of a lie". Mel then turned red and gave him a hug. They looked cute because he is so tall and she isn't.

I looked around at everybody and they all had different expressions. Nick B looked like he was about to say finally, Nick was mocking her, and Austin had a look mixed between rage and amusment.

"Kids time to start!" the president of the club named Jerry yelled.

We started moving around the circle and made it to about fifteen campers when we came to the one that was different.

It looked oddly familiar and that just creeped me out. "Hey Jason, do you know those people?" I asked.

"No haven't seen them, I think. But they look like I have; weird," he said.

I looked back and they were starring at us. We all went around the camp and got our bag full of candy. When we reached the camper we were staying in Gasman, Angel, and Nudge looked like they were going to explode with joy. This was their first Halloween ever! They were dressed in a variation of costumes from a ballerina to a trashcan to a witch. I think Gassy's costume was perfect. I looked around and found Fang watching them too. "Hey guys, you can eat all the candy you want!" I said to them. There faces lit up and they dug in. Fang gave me the 'you know this will go bad' look and I just shrugged. I didn't care if they met Ralf, they are gong to have the best dang Halloween ever! **(A/N: that means they throw up for those who don't know. ********) **

Fang drifted over to me and said, "Happy Halloween."

"Uh…you too," was my brilliant response.


	8. poker run

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Mel POV**

It was about eight so we all got out of our costumes and changed into what ever else we had. The little kids hopped into the excursion with my mom Julie and they took off. Then Iggy and I headed over to my buggy because he can't ride a quad like the others. So we got in the back seat with my dad driving. We were about to start the poker run and I knew this time I was going to win. **(A/N: hey if you don't know what it is just review and just ask and I will say in my next chapter) **As we started our journey to find the first check point Iggy's hand somehow managed to find mine. It was about ten minutes until we reached our first check point.

When we got there I saw the other older kids in like ahead of us. When we had to do our game it was to try to whistle after eating three crackers. I did it and it came out to hardly a whisper. But when Iggy did it came out like a wolf whistle! I laughed so hard I started to hyperventilate.

**Max POV**

It was a lot of fun going threw the desert at night without flying. There was a lot more to see than just little dots every where. Of course it would be hard to see without my raptor vision. We got to our next check point and it was a team game. We had to grab a few partners and go through a maze. I grabbed hold of Fang's sweatshirt and put the hood over his face. He turned around and said, "So this is what it feels like to be Iggy."

"No way man it is much cooler than you would ever be even with the hood off," Iggy said to Fang. Mel, Austin, Nick, Jason, Nick b and I started laughing.

"OK so who is going to be on my team?" I asked. Austin and Fang walked over to where I was.

"So the teams are Fang, Austin, and I; and Iggy, Mel and nick b," I said.

We went to the starting line and Jerry shouted "GO!" I grabbed Fang and Austin and we took off. We had to go over a stack of tires. Fang hopped up and I got up with ease but I almost had to drag Austin up. That's what you get for not being a mutant freak. We then had to crawl under some caution tape and I almost kicked Austin as I crawled under. I looked over and was neck and neck with us. I started kicking it up a notch. The next obstacle was going through a giant tire and picking up a tire and placing it on a platform. We ran over and Fang and I got through it with ease but again Austin had some trouble with getting in gracefully. We finally got him through and Fang and I picked up the tire with ease with Austin hardly helping. We got it on there and looked over. They were still trying to pick it up so we had one!

"Nice job guys! That was fun!" I said as I tried to let go of there hands. Fang was actually smiling for a second as he wouldn't let

me let go. Austin just let go with ease and didn't notice that Fang was still holding my hand. We got our card and then went to the quads. We got through the other check points and then headed back.

It was time for the awards. The president of the other club rattled off names of people who won this and that. I was sitting on Fangs right; Austin was on my right, Mel on his right, Iggy on her right, Nick b on his right and Melissa on his right. I was leaning against Fang's shoulder gazing at the stars. Mel was explaining to Iggy what was going on and everyone else was listening to the guy up front. He yelled out a couple of tickets and people started going up to get there prizes for the raffle. The ceremony was almost over and we decided to go ask an adult to take us on a night ride. We got to Forrest and he said yes.

"Hey I am going in Forrest's buggy!" I said. I hopped in the buggy and buckled myself inside the middle. Fang quietly climbed in after me.

"I call front!" Austin yelled. Forrest climbed in and started the engine. Iggy, Mel, Nick b, and Melissa were in the other buggy with Bob.

"Time to go guys!" Forrest said as he rode out of camp.

When we got out of the light of the camp all you could see was what the huge lights were shinning on. I saw what Forrest was heading and for and I thought he was just going to turn around but no he rode up the steep hill of sand really fast. We went over the top and flew for a few minutes in the air. Then the buggy landed hard and jostled us all around.

"WOW!! That was a nice one!" Forrest yelled. It was pretty fun but nothing like real flying. We went around and hit a few more jumps then we were going up a dune and went over. But when we went over there was a pile of rocks at the bottom! We were rolling down the hill too fast to stop so Forrest tried to move the buggy to a different direction but instead it just went to its side and started to tip over. We started rolling in the buggy and finally came to a stop at the bottom we were up side down. I pulled my seat belt and saw that Fang was already out by now. I looked to the front and saw that both Forrest and Austin were unconscious.


	9. trouble

Chapter 8

**Max POV**

_Ok first off I will explain what a poker run is. The objective is to get the best hand like all aces or all kings like in five card poker. You draw cards at checkpoints and do a little activity. So you go around on your quad and look for checkpoints that are a few miles away from camp. Then you get your card and at the end you get money if you have the best hand out of everybody. That is how I do it with my group. sorry i didnt explain it before._

I couldn't fathom why we had come out with not even a scratch and they were fighting for there lives.

"Why aren't we hurt?" I asked Fang franticly.

"I don't know. But we have to get them out," he said. I then went over to where Forrest was and saw that he was just out so I undid the buckle and gently pulled him out of the vehicle. Fang, who was on the other side then yelled, "I think he's stuck!" I ran around and saw that the bar holding the frame together had bent and was making it so we couldn't get to Austin. I tried to push it but it wouldn't budge. Fang saw what I was doing and quickly tried helping. "It won't move!" he with a grunt.

"What about going from a different angle," I said. I then went around front and climbed over to him. I reached over and undid his buckle but that made him just fall onto the roof that was on the floor. I gently pulled Austin out with as much care as possible.

"How are we going to get back to camp?" Fang asked.

"I think we are going to have to fly them back," I said.

"That is going to be a lot of weight even if we carry them one at a time," Fang said.

"I know but we have to," I said. I pulled off my jacket and pulled my wings out of my shirt. Fang did the same and I flew over to where Forrest was. I touched his arm and it was cold.

"Fang!" I yelled while tears started rolling down my face,

"What?!" he asked.

"Forrest is gone," I said as a sob ripped through my chest. Fang just looked lifeless; then I saw a tear run down his face too.

"Come on we have to get Austin back before it's too late for him too," Fang said trying to stay together. We flew over to Austin and picked him up by his shoulders.

"When we get Austin back we will come back for him," Fang said. We then took off into the sky and headed toward the only light visible. We got over the bowl and down to the bottom. We tucked in our wings and walked into the circle. I looked around and saw that most of the adults were still by the campfire and that a new huge trailer was over by the other weird ones. I shook it off and looked around for the others.

"I found them. They are all in Mel's camper," Fang said.

I looked and I even saw Angle in their watching a movie. We walked over there with Austin slumped on our shoulders. We got into the camper with a little trouble and they were all joking around until Mel caught sight of us. Her eyes bulged and she ran over to us.

"Oh my goodness is he ok? He's not conscious!" she said. She moved his head so she could get a good look at it. A tear rolled down her face. We laid him on the couch and moved away. Mel sat down and placed his head gently down on her lap.

"How did you guys get here? Where's the buggy and my dad?" she asked, I could tell she was about to cry. My throat swelled as a tear ran down my face. I was about to answer when Austin came to. He looked at Mel who was still holding his head on her lap. He looked very confused.

"My head hurts," he said with the tiniest smile, but pain clear in his voice. He looked okay with her for now. I then saw someone from the corner of my eye creeping up to the door. I twirled around to find one of the guys from that weird camper. He saw that I noticed him and froze. Fang caught my stare and turned around.

"_Angle?" I thought._

"_Yeah Max." she thought_

"_Can you check the mind of the guy in front of me?"_

There was a pause then she jumped up from where she was and ran to me.

"_Max! He is from the school! They have come to capture us!"_

I then burst out of the door and once I was out I broke out the wings. I landed a smooth kick into the guy's stomach which made him topple over. Out of nowhere two girl whiteoats showed up. I saw that Fang and Iggy were by my side with there wings out to and the smaller kids were behind us. The others were standing by the smaller kids looking confused. The two guys then pulled out guns. But these weren't any regular guns they were glowing.

"So mutants we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can come quietly or we will shoot," one of the guards said.

"How about this, we kick your butts and then you leave us alone," I said.

"That isn't going to work Max because if you don't follow the rules we will fire. This isn't some old regular gun this one is different. We can make it do whatever we want," the whitecoat said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, can it make you less ugly? No wait I don't think that's possible," I said. The whitecoat looked like she was about to explode. She then moved something on the gun that looked like a dial and pulled the trigger. What shot from the gun was a stream of blue energy. It totally missed all of us and I laughed.

"Nice shot there, you totally missed us," I said smirking.

"Who said I was aiming for you?" the whitecoat said. I heard a scream from Angel and then another scream of absolute suffering.

Hey guys i did the cliffhanger on purpose cuz nobody is reviewing. if you want more you need to review. o and a question for the reveiw. have any of you ever rode a quad or dirt bike?


End file.
